Janet Margolin
| birth_place = New York City, New York, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | death_cause = Ovarian cancer | resting_place = Westwood Memorial Park | nationality = American | education = High School of Performing Arts | occupation = Actress | spouse = | children = 2 }} Janet Margolin (July 25, 1943 - December 17, 1993) was an American theater, television, and film actress. Early life Margolin was born in New York City, the daughter of Jewish parents Benjamin Margolin, an accountant who was born in Russia and was the founder and president of the Nephrosis Foundation, now the Kidney Foundation of New York. Her mother was Annette Margolin (née Lief, the daughter of Abraham and Nina Lief). She attended the High School of Performing Arts. In 1961, at age 18, while a prop girl at the New York Shakespeare Festival, she won a "pivotal" Broadway stage role as Anna in Morris West's Daughter of Silence.Calta, Louis (1961), "Prop Girl, 18, Wins a Broadway Lead," The New York Times, September 6, 1961, p. 41 The New York Times, reviewing the play, listed her among leaders of "a fine cast" and said that "her Anna has a fragile, haunted dewiness."Taubman, Howard (1961), "The Theatre: 'Daughter of Silence,'", The New York Times, December 1, 1961, p. 28 Career In 1962, she played her first movie role; she was the female lead in the film David and Lisa. She co-starred with Marlon Brando in 1965's Morituri and opposite Steve McQueen in the western Nevada Smith. Margolin later played Wanda, the love interest of the lead character David Kolowitz, in the movie Enter Laughing (1967). In Take the Money and Run (1969) she played the love interest of the bumbling thief played by Woody Allen, and in Annie Hall (1977) she played the social-climbing wife of the Woody Allen character. In 1979, she co-starred with Roy Scheider in director Jonathan Demme's film, the thriller Last Embrace. Her last movie role was in Ghostbusters II in 1989, and her last television roles were as a killer in an episode of Murder, She Wrote ("Deadly Misunderstanding") and as a victim in Columbo: Murder in Malibu in 1990. Personal life Margolin died of ovarian cancer at the age of 50 on December 17, 1993, in Los Angeles, California. She was cremated and her ashes were placed in an urn garden at Westwood Memorial Park in Los Angeles. She was survived by her siblings, Emily, Barbara, and Laura; her husband, actor/director Ted Wass; and her two children, Julian and Matilda. Margolin has been frequently erroneously identified as the sister of actor Stuart Margolin and his brother, director Arnold Margolin. However, obituaries of Margolin and her father indicate that she had no brothers, although she and Stuart Margolin acted together as man and wife in the pilot film for the 1970s TV series, Lanigan's Rabbi.Cast List for Lanigan's Rabbi pilot film She was close friends with producer/actress Jennifer Salt, who had co-starred with Wass in the '70s sitcom Soap. Filmography References External links * * Category:1943 births Category:1993 deaths Category:Actresses from New York City Category:American film actresses Category:American stage actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American people of Russian descent Category:Burials at Westwood Village Memorial Park Cemetery Category:Deaths from cancer in California Category:Deaths from ovarian cancer Category:20th-century American actresses